What if?
by SharpKatana
Summary: What if you all of a sudden got transported to the world of Blue Exorcist? What would you do? How would you react?


**Well… the title and summary says it all so….**

**I do not in any form own Blue Exorcist or its characters. :'( Sad, isn't it?**

**The main character's name is going to be Kairi Onatura. (I just made that up on the spot :P) Just so I don't accidently confuse myself or something… And I TOTALLY didn't base this story off of a dream I had… heh… yea…**

**Also, I'm going to update it like I am going to be updating my other one, which is there will be an update at least once a week. I give you all permission to throw knives at me if I do not. :)**

**She might talk to herself a lot at the beginning… Just warning you of that…**

**Well anyway, here's the story!**

**Kairi P.O.V.**

"Well, that was great!" I started to stretch as I finished the last episode of Blue Exorcist. I brushed my side fringe out of my face as I looked out my window and saw a bright light that I mistook for the sun. I paused and then muttered, "Wait, what? This can't be right…" I looked over at my clock to see that it was 11:30 PM. "Then… What is that?" I chucked a jacket on and rushed outside to take a look.

It LOOKED like a wormhole that lead to True Cross Academy. "I knew it was a bad idea to watch an entire series in one go again." I turned around to go back inside when I realised I couldn't move. "Heh, you've got to be joking right?" The last thing I remember is closing my eyes and falling backwards into the wormhole.

**Rin P.O.V.**

I waved goodbye to my classmates as I said, "I'm just gonna go get some fresh air, and I'll be back soon!" I had taken no more than ten steps outside when all of a sudden a girl began to fall out of the sky. I quickly rushed to catch her, and I almost didn't make it. When I had caught her I noticed that she looked roughly 16 and had light brown hair that was loosely tied up in a ponytail. There was also a katana that fell beside her, so I picked it up and slung it across my shoulder with mine.

As I carried the girl back into class I said, "Hey guys, you may want to see this." They turned around and Shima said jokingly, "Geez Rin, what did you do to her?" "I did nothing, she just fell out of the sky and I caught her, so really, I saved her." I said whilst poking my tongue out at him. I gently placed her down on a table as she started to stir. As soon as she saw us, she started laughing hysterically while saying, "You have… got to be… kidding me… I'm dreaming… aren't I?" We all looked at her weirdly as we tried to figure out what she meant. She sat up as she calmed herself down and Yukio came back from whatever he said he was going to do and quickly rushed over to us. "Who is she? Is she okay?" I was about to reply but then the girl said as she offered her hand to shake, "I'm Kairi Onatura." Yukio shook her hand as he replied, "I'm Yukio Okumura." She almost started laughing again as she said while pointing at us in turn, "I already knew that, and I also know who the rest of you are. Your name is Rin, yours is Yukio, yours is Bon, yours is Konekomeru, yours is Shima, yours is Nemu, yours is Izumo aaaaaaaand Shiemi isn't here." We all stared at her in disbelief until she continued, "I also know a lot about some of your backgrounds. Like how Rin and Yukio are half-demons and their father is Satan and I also know all of your preferred weapons apart from Nemu as he basically does nothing. I also know a lot about this school, and it's principal. I have no idea why I'm here, but I can tell you this, I'm enjoying it." "How do you know all that?" We all asked at the same time. "I don't feel like telling." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Can I please talk to Mephisto? If I can't you guys just keep doing what you were going to do and I'll just watch." Yukio gestured for her to follow him and I started walking out with them as well. Yukio knows that I won't do anything if he just left me here.

**Yukio P.O.V.**

As we walked to Mephisto's office, I asked Kairi what else she knew about me and Rin. "Well… I know a lot to say the least… Uh… there is the death of your father, Shiro. You two made this epic flying phoenix thing and kicked the ass out of a massive Gehenna's gate… Hm… Did I mention I knew about the blue flames and the fact that both of you instead of just Rin has them now? This is Mephisto's office isn't it?" I looked up at her in surprise that she also knew what his door looked like. "Yep, it is, just let me go check of he is here." I knocked on the door twice and the door opened to reveal Mephisto looking awfully happy about something. "Come in, Come in!" He said a bit too happily. We walked in and Rin started eyeing all of the toys in the office as though they were going to attack him. Kairi just walked in as if she knew exactly where everything was. How does she know all of this?

**Kairi P.O.V.**

Well this was funnier than I could have ever imagined. Rin and Yukio have been staring at me, surprised that I know so much about them and now even Mephisto is acting weird. Oh crap, I spaced out again. "Hey Mephisto, how's everything going with you? I wonder, were you the one that brought me here or was it someone or something else. I mean, you are the demon king of space and time, surely you would know?" I said with a smirk. Yukio and Rin stared at me in shock once again. "It's alright, I already knew that you two didn't know which demon king Mephisto was." Mephisto came up to me and said while laughing, "Stop teasing them with information they don't know, that's my job!" "Fine." I huffed. "Speaking of information, how do you know all this?" He asked. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out!" I replied in a singsong voice.

Rin came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, whispering, "When you fell, a katana fell as well, so I picked it up. Do you want it?" "Sure, pass it here." As soon as I saw it, I knew it was the same one from my dreams. I started laughing hysterically again whilst saying, "If this does what I think it does, then I am going to keep laughing for at least another hour!" Everyone in the room looked at me in confusion apart from Mephisto as I started to draw the katana.

**Do you like it so far? I hope so, because I enjoyed writing it! Just saying, this is probably how I would react if this ever happened to me, tell me in a review if you think this is how you would have reacted!**

**Ideas? If you have any suggestions or ideas, post a review and I will make sure to incorporate them, within reason of course.**

**I know that Mephisto is a bit more… nice-ish? But I just sort of felt like this could be the one time he didn't know a thing about what was happening. It won't happen very often though.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Reviews motivate me to write so make sure to leave one if you like the story!**


End file.
